With the development of the industries such as mobile computation, high-performance computing devices, wearable devices, and automotive devices, these industries begin to apply complex chips. In addition, in order to satisfy the demand of the market, circuit board or system on chip (SoC) must be added with more functions. When more functions are to be implemented in the system, more circuit modules will be added to, thus the circuit design complexity is increased. Moreover, as the process for manufacturing the chip improves, more circuit modules can be accommodated in a smaller chip area, so that the power consumption per unit area greatly increases. The caused thermal effect will affect the yield efficiency of the chip, thus the thermal effects have become a major issue in the design of semiconductors and systems.
With the enhancement of the complexity of the chip system design, it has become an inevitable trend to shorten the development time of the system hardware and software by using the Electronic System Level (ESL) design. If thermal issues can be taken into consideration during the design stage of Electronic System Level, then it can estimate various solutions for cooling during the design stage of the system architecture to avoid overheating problems after the chip is fabricated and the efficiency of solving the thermal issue is enhanced. Therefore, how to provide a temperature estimation method and device, which are supportable for the system-level, for the designer to efficiently adjust the optimization of the chip design according to the temperature has become a design consideration.